Sora's and Sensei's Secret
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Sora has a HUGE undeniable crush on his Japanese Language teacher, Riku, who discovers something that encourages him to create a secret with Sora. When Sora realizes it has to be a secret, Riku realizes it's up to him to fix it. Lemon-material
1. Not THAT kind of Secret

"Sensei!" Sora waved excitedly as his favorite teacher walked down the hall. The tall silver haired teacher waved back shyly out of politeness.

"You're the only one who calls him that," Roxas rolled his eyes.

"He's our Japanese language instructor; it makes sense." Sora shrugged as he walked over to the young teacher. "How are you doing, Sensei?"

"I'm doing good, and yourself?" Riku asked while Sora brightened up into a smile.

"I'm doing great. I can't wait for class today." Sora batted his big blue eyes, which matched his baby blue V-neck shirt and black skinny jeans.

"I enjoy your enthusiasm in the class. Until then," Riku nodded kindly before he entered his classroom and shut the door. Sora stared at the shut door with a look of longing on his face.

"You're going to scare him Sora," Kairi giggled.

"Will not!" Sora turned around with his hands on his hips.

"He's like, what, twenty two? We're only sixteen." Namine reminded Sora.

"Not to mention that he's probably straight. He's a college student, so he probably has like three girlfriends, all totally gorgeous!" Roxas fantasized.

"I see how it is," Axel gave a fake sniffle as he popped out of nowhere behind the blonde.

"Axel! You're supposed to be with Demyx!" Roxas' eyes widened at the sight of his tall, lean boyfriend.

"He's caught up with his boyfriend, Zexion, so I decided I wanted to do the same. Anyway, what are you all doing outside of Riku's classroom?" Axel asked curiously.

"Sora's just drooling over Riku again." Kairi rolled her eyes with a slight giggle.

"Am not!" Sora defended himself quickly.

"You won't know how he feels unless you tell him how you feel." Axel shrugged.

"He has a point." Roxas admitted as he looked at his boyfriend.

"I usually do." Axel stuck his tongue out.

"He, he probably knows." Sora blushed with a disappointed frown.

"Take pride in it. You're a great guy Sora." Kairi patted her best friends shoulder to cheer him up.

"Right. I'm going to knock on his door and tell him that I," Sora held a fist up to the wooden door, just as it opened.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were all still here." Riku cleared his throat.

"We were just leaving." Axel dragged Roxas away, who stole Namine's arm to save himself from Axel's jealousy about his previous fantasy concerning Riku's potential girlfriends. While Namine was yanked to follow Roxas, she reached out for Kairi, who followed Namine, who followed Roxas, who was led by a determined Axel.

"Uh," Sora was left alone in front of Riku's door, blushing in his button up grey shirt with half sleeves, on top of his faded blue jeans.

"Can I help you?" Riku asked and Sora gulped.

"Ye-yeah. I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Riku asked curiously.

"C-can we talk, inside?" Sora pointed inside the room, behind Riku.

"Alright." Riku nodded calmly as he let Sora in and shut the door.

"Sensei, I, I really enjoy your class." Sora beamed happily.

"I'm glad to hear that. You're a joy to have in class, Sora-san." Riku smiled sweetly, loving how easily emotion read on the face of his student.

"R-really?" Sora couldn't hide his content.

"Yes." Riku nodded affirmatively.

"Thank you, Sensei." Sora looked away as his cheeks tinted a deep red.

"So, what is that you wanted to discuss?" Riku asked as he sat at his desk and Sora stood on the other side.

"I, I wanted to know if we could meet up, after class," Sora bit his lip nervously.

"What would you like to discuss then? The only homework is that essay I assigned last week, and from the rough draft you've already sent me, your katakana looks great." Riku encouraged Sora.

"N-no, I, I don't want to discuss homework." Sora coughed.

"I don't recall any upcoming exams," Riku tried to think of anything else that a student would want to talk about with their instructor.

"Sensei, I, I want to spend time with you." Sora blurted as he laid his palms on the desk.

"C-come again?" Riku gulped nervously, not sure how to address such a situation that he had never before encountered.

"I, I want to get to know you, Sensei." Sora swallowed down his nerves as Riku nodded, clearing his throat again to understand the situation.

"Sora-san, I, I'm not sure what you had in mind." Riku looked away, not sure what his options were from a professional position.

"I just want to talk to you, Sensei." Sora tried to smile as sweetly as he could, and it worked. Riku broke into a friendly smile as well.

"You can call me Riku, Sora-san."

"You are my Sensei, and I want to respect that." Sora bowed his head lightly.

"You are too kind, Sora." Riku stood up and lifted up Sora's head.

"S-Sensei?" Sora's heart pounded violently inside of his chest as he felt Riku's hand on his chin.

"You have a beautiful smile, Sora-san." Riku couldn't keep his eyes off of the soft looking pink lips before him.

"Sensei," Sora moaned in his lust before he reached on his tip toes, smashing his lips against the luscious pair of his Sensei's.

"M!" Riku gasped, admiring the affection and admiration that Sora seemed to have for him, but he was still hesitant to engage in such an activity with a student. Sora immediately realized that his rash decision wasn't the smartest, but he knew that it was too late to turn back. Taking a hold of his nerves, Sora looped an arm around Riku's neck and parted his own lips to invite Riku inside. Riku trembled nervously, skeptical of the consequences that would follow such a delicate situation. Nevertheless, Riku inhaled deeply before he plunged his tongue into Sora's moist cavern, exploring the heated, wet, warmth as Sora pushed his body into the desk on one end, and Riku into the desk at the other.

When Riku pulled back for air, both bodies leaned into the desk for stability as they caught their breath's.

"S-Sensei," Sora felt his body shake as he yearned for more.

"Sora, I," Riku knew it would be best to decline the offer, since it could very well cost him his job. He knew he should have apologized sooner, and he knew that he needed to fix the situation before he led Sora on too strongly.

"Sensei," Sora smiled, about to climb on the desk when Riku grabbed his shoulders.

"I can't do this with you, Sora-san." Riku whispered, his voice shaking at his own inner frustration. He didn't know which fault was worse: Him having made out with a student, or him feeling disappointed that he couldn't let it continue.

"Wh-why not?" Sora froze, his heart on pause while his mind felt the slap in the face.

"It wouldn't be appropriate," Riku explained in a hushed voice.

"Because you're my Sensei, or because we're both men?" Sora didn't know which would be a worse response, but at that point he had already lost all hope.

"Be-because I'm your Sensei." Riku admitted, not open about his sexuality to his students, but he often did forget that his students didn't know that he was attracted to men.

"I, I'm sorry I disrespected you Sensei!" Sora bowed his body at the hips, tears rushing to his eyes without giving him any warning. Sora whimpered as he clenched his eyes and throat, trying to muffle his cries.

"Please don't cry Sora!" Riku was filled with guilt as his most dedicated student remained bent over.

"I misbehaved, I'm sorry." Sora sniffled as he shivered.

"Sora, it's ok." Riku couldn't fight his urge to walk around his desk, stand behind Sora, and pull his torso up so that he could hold him from behind.

"You, you're not mad?" Sora trembled in Riku's touch as the silver haired man hugged him tightly.

"No, Sora, not at all." Riku smiled as he whispered in Sora's ear.

"I, I really like you Sensei. I can't help it." Sora quivered in his emotions.

"I know Sora. I like you too." Riku silently gulped, swallowing down any concerns he had to allow himself to freely express his true feelings. All along, Sora was the reason why Riku continued to teach the third level of Japanese at Radiant Garden High. Riku was scared shitless when he taught Japanese level 1 for the first time those two years ago, but Sora was so dedicated and hard-working and positive, that it encouraged him to continue to teach. When he found out that Sora was taking the second level, Riku knew that he would enjoy the year, and it was no surprise to the silverrete that Sora's decision to take the third level impacted Riku's decision to teach it.

"You do?" Sora turned around rapidly.

"Yeah. You're a great student, Sora-san." Riku put a hand on Sora's tear stained cheek.

"Thank you," Sora blushed as he gave a small smile.

"Shh, no more tears, Sora." Riku smooched Sora's cheek.

"I love you." Sora said fearlessly and quickly. Riku's eyes widened. That was too far. Love? No, Riku didn't support such an idea. To enjoy being around a student is natural; every teacher has a favorite amongst the numbers, but love? That was completely inappropriate.

"Sora, I can't return those feelings. It wouldn't be right." Riku tried to explain sympathetically to keep the brunette from crying even more.

"I, I understand." Sora smiled even as more tears rained down his face.

"You do?" Riku was confused.

"Yeah. It's like my friends said. You're so much older, and cooler, and hotter. You can have any girl you want, and more. I was stupid to think that you'd feel anything for me." Sora chuckled at his own nerves before his shoulder bounced dramatically, a sign that he was about to break down.

"Oh Sora," Riku pulled him in for another hug.

"I love you Riku," Sora sobbed into Riku's chest, allowing two years worth of feelings to flow out.

"I know," Riku whispered, not knowing what else to say. Riku combed his fingers through Sora's café spikes, calming down the brunette.

"I wish I could stay in Sensei's arms forever." Sora squeezed Riku's middle. Riku couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, finding Sora's honesty to be adorable.

"You're so cute." Riku rubbed Sora's back.

"Sensei?" Sora asked, keeping his eyes closed as he ran his palm up and down Riku's buttoned shirt. Riku gulped as the friction heated his nipple.

"Yes?"

"Just one more kiss? Please?" Sora begged as he pressed on his toes, nudging his head into Riku's neck, causing Riku to gasp with pleasure at the pressure.

"Ok," Riku said huskily, craving more of the sweet boy before him.

Sora smiled, looked up at Riku, and pressed their lips together. Riku's eyes closed robotically as his hands found their way onto the small of Sora's back, just above the tan boy's ass. Sora held onto Riku's shoulders, stabilizing his weak body as Riku pushed his tongue into Sora's mouth. Sora moaned into the kiss, feeding Riku's hunger.

Sora's hands moved on their own, griping muscle and clenching cloth as Riku's hands traveled further south, squeezing the bubbly cheeks as Sora yipped.

"Nygh!" Sora gasped as he pulled his lips back.

"Sorry." Riku panted, extremely interested in continuing the kiss.

"It's ok Sensei." Sora swayed his hips, loving how Riku's hands remained on his ass.

"Sora," Riku smiled, loving the way that the name slipped so fluidly off his tongue.

"Riku," Sora blushed with a shy grin before he took a bold move and started nipping at Riku's neck.

"Sora!" Riku gasped, his hands scrunching Sora's round muscle as tightly as they could.

"Ah!" Sora moaned, rolling his hips backward to increase the pressure of Riku's grasp.

"M-more!" Riku begged just before Sora nodded, returning his teeth to Riku's pale neck. Riku moaned loudly, his handles fondling Sora's ass while the brunette did his best to mark his teacher just above his collar.

"Sensei has my mark now." Sora pulled back with an honest grin. At that image, Riku couldn't help but shake his head with a smile.

"Adorable." Riku gently pecked the tip of Sora's nose.

"Heehee." Sora giggled.

"I'll have to wear my hair down for a weak to hide it in front of the class," Riku looked away with a slight blush.

"You're not ashamed of me, are you Sensei?" Sora tilted his head with his straightforward question.

"Of course not." Riku quickly responded.

"I understand. It's weird if you as a teacher have a hickey on your neck and you wouldn't want to explain that I gave it to you as a student, to other students. It could create a conflict of interest." Sora put a hand to his chin in thought.

"I'm glad you understand." Riku said shyly.

Just when no words could capture the moment, the bell rang to inform students that lunch was over, causing both men in the room to clear their throats.

"I uh," Riku rubbed the back of his neck.

"I need to go to my locker." Sora nodded to himself.

"Great," Riku didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah," Sora agreed and compensated for the awkward tension with a giant smile.

"I'll see you soon." Riku gave a single head nod.

"Yep!" Sora waved and ran off, leaving his backpack by Riku's desk by accident.

"Sora," Riku called, but by then the brunette had already dashed down the hall. Riku shook his head and picked up the backpack to place it on Sora's usual spot. "Hm?" Riku set the blue backpack down and saw a folded piece of paper with his name on it inside Sora's backpack.

Riku pulled out the paper and quickly sat at his desk at the front on his room while some of his students poured into the class.

"No more fantasizing, got it memorized?" Axel asked Roxas, who rolled his eyes as he took his seat.

"You know you're the sexiest thing alive Axe." Roxas smirked.

"Only second to you babe." Axel winked.

"Eww!" Demyx covered his eyes teasingly.

"It's a good thing your twin isn't here to witness your perverse mind." Zexion pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Yeah, where is Sora?" Roxas asked Riku, who went red in the face.

"I, uh, I think, he um, you know I, I think his locker." Riku stammered.

"Uh-huh?" Axel asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you all start the reading that I assigned." Riku suggested as a way to distract his students, giving him time to clear his mind and read the note that he stole.

Riku put the note in his desk and slowly unfolded it, his heartbeat quickening as his eyes prepared to read.

He fought the urge to react to the image before him: an illustration of Sora engaging in oral sexual activities with Riku.

Riku felt his heart drum inside his ribcage, his throat swelled up, and his brow perspired with a fresh coat of speechlessness.

"You ok?" Axel's distinct voice rang in Riku's ear as he felt his head sway.

"Yeah," Riku gulped down his uncertainty.

"What is it?" Roxas asked, taking advantage of the relaxed relationship between a young teacher and his students.

"N-nothing. Please, continue the reading, and be prepared to share." Riku cleared his throat as he regained his composure.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sora ran into the classroom, pushed his backpack out of his seat, and plopped down as he anxiously opened his book and began skimming.

"I don't think I've ever seen you late to Riku's class before." Axel brought up his suspicious point.

"Shut up!" Sora was quick to respond.

"Whoa there." Axel raised his eyebrows, surprised to hear aggression from an otherwise always happy teen.

"Just chill, both of you." Roxas said as an intermediary on both ends.

"Why don't we start the warm up vocabulary sheets?" Riku passed the handout down each row and led the class, trying to act like he had never seen the detailed drawing. Sora worked just as hard to remain invisible, and after a long hour went by, Riku dismissed his class to enjoy the rest of their day.

"Sora, do you mind?" Riku asked, not wanting to address the drawing, but knowing that it had to be done.

"Oh, ok." Sora smiled happily in his attempt to look natural.

"Thank you," Riku nodded, waving goodbye to the rest of his students.

"Hey Sora, I'm going to Axel's, so I'll meet you there later." Roxas said as he grabbed his boyfriends hand.

"Bye Demyx," Riku waved to his last student before he shut the door. Riku sighed in preparation, unsure of where to begin.

"I promise I won't tell," Sora was quick to speak. "I know you don't want to lose your job, and I'd hate it if you left." Sora added with a bit of his nervous lip.

"Sora, I found this when I moved your backpack. It slipped out, and I only read it because I saw my name on it." Riku handed Sora the folded paper that he had previously confiscated.

Sora's eyes went wide as he placed a hand over his mouth.

"S-Sensei, I, I didn't draw this." Sora trembled with embarrassment.

"Who did?" Riku put a hand on his hip.

"I, I don't want to get anyone in trouble." Sora closed his lips and folded them inward, physically demonstrating his pledge to silence.

"Sora this is completely inappropriate, not to mention, I, I'm a bit offended." Riku finished with a whisper. "I want respect."

"I'm so sorry Sensei!" Sora bowed lowly.

"Who drew it?" Riku asked calmly.

"I did." Sora lied, not too convincingly.

"Sora." Riku said authoritatively.

"I can't rat out my friends." Sora shivered, scared of upsetting Riku, but even more scared of breaking his moral code.

Riku sighed before he nodded. "I respect your trust to your friends. I don't want that going around the school, or else I will be forced to quit." Riku said clearly and Sora nodded.

"This is the only copy, and it was a one time thing. Once my friends found out that I like you, they teased me for a while." Sora looked away as he rubbed his own arm.

"Did, did they bully you?" Riku couldn't help but ask with concern.

"No, just some teasing, and this one drawing." Sora shrugged.

"Let me see it," Riku extended his hand, wanting a second glance.

"Here," Sora shyly handed it over.

Riku tilted his head as he stared at the pleasurable image. Whoever drew it truly was a talented artist, who paid close attention to detail, including the blush on Riku's face as Sora went down on him.

"Let me guess; Axel?" Riku wouldn't put it past the redhead to draw something at this level of maturity given his crude sense of humor.

"No." Sora shook his head honestly.

"Demyx?" Riku raised an eyebrow, knowing that Demyx and Axel were very similar.

"Nope." Sora shook his head again.

"Well whoever drew it, they're a good artist." Riku couldn't lie.

"Yeah, really good." Sora agreed.

"He must have done something like this before, cause I wouldn't know how else to account for such accuracy to detail." Riku glanced harder at the drawing as Sora giggled.

"I doubt that Namine has given a blowjob considering she and Kairi are dating." Sora covered his mouth with his hands once he saw Riku smirk.

"So it was Namine?" Riku asked teasingly, grinning at how his tactic to get Sora to spill worked.

"Riku!" Sora whined loudly.

"Shh, it's ok. I wont punish Namine for drawing this. To be honest I'm still really shocked. She doesn't cross me as the sexual type." Riku cleared his throat.

"Well Axel and Roxas were teasing me about it during lunch one day, while Namine was doodling away, and next thing I knew, she showed us the drawing." Sora shrugged uncomfortably.

"I see. How do you feel about it, Sora?" Riku couldn't help but wonder.

"Well, I can see why you're upset. Personally, when I first saw it, I," Sora looked away. "I cried. I just, I don't know why. Part of me was angry and hurt, but I think, I think I was just, jealous." Sora finally made eye contact with Riku.

"Jealous of what?" Riku asked in a hushed whisper, knowing where the conversation as going, and impatient because of it.

"Of what I'm doing in the drawing," Sora looked down to his shoes with rosy cheeks.

"Really?" Riku didn't know why he was shocked. Sora had already confessed his feelings, and deep down inside Riku knew that he was encouraging the conversation as well.

"Yeah." Sora smiled sheepishly.

"Sora," Riku shook his head. "This is dangerous."

"I know," Sora looked away again. "I won't take it personally." Sora gave a cheerful smile, but Riku saw right through it.

"Sora, I said it was dangerous." Riku looked away before he returned his gaze into Sora's beautiful blue eyes. "I didn't say I wasn't willing."

"Really?" Sora asked, hope ringing from his voice.

"Yeah," Riku grinned, loving the optimism that expelled from Sora's presence.

"Thank you, Sensei!" Sora threw his arms around Riku's neck.

"It's my pleasure, Sora-kun." Riku put his arms around Sora's hips, holding them loosely. "Speaking of pleasure," Riku coughed. "If we want to catch up to that drawing, we're going to need to start."

Sora blushed before he nodded.

"Good idea." Sora kissed Riku's cheek before the silverrete used his testosterone to cup Sora's face and kiss his lips. Riku slid his tongue across Sora's lips, asking for the small hole needed to gain entrance. Sora trembled as he complied, and allowed Riku inside. Sora chased Riku's tongue, yearning for more as Riku lowered his hands to Sora's ass, ready to speed things up again.

"M!" Sora moaned, swaying his hips into Riku's, pressing his groin against Riku's.

"Sora," Riku exhaled breathily before he started biting Sora's neck.

"Ah!" Sora tensed up as Riku chewed on his lower neck. Sora's body trembled as he fell submissive to Riku's virile strength.

"Now Sora-kun has my mark." Riku smiled after he licked the bruised skin.

"So tender," Sora swallowed nervously, happy to have his first hickey.

"So beautiful." Riku corrected, kissing Sora's lips once more.

"Is Sensei ready?" Sora asked, placing his hands on Riku's belt, not sure how else he could ask such a question.

"Not yet," Riku gave a timid smile. "Sorry," Riku winced, feeling embarrassed that he wasn't hard enough just yet.

"It's ok Sensei. I admire your strength and stamina." Sora giggled to lessen the tension before he started making out with Riku again, running his palm aggressively over Riku's nipple.

"Mph," Riku grunted, clenching Sora's ass as tightly as he could without causing the brunette any pain.

The two made out aggressively as Riku pushed his groin into Sora's, trying to rub his crotch against Sora's skinny jeans.

"Mym!" Sora mewled as he squirmed, causing movement between his body and Riku's, which excited the young teacher.

"Sora, I think I have something to start with," Riku's face flushed lightly as he cleared his throat.

"Ok Sensei." Sora whispered quietly with a shy smile.

Sora knelt in front of Riku as his teacher unzipped his pants.

"You ok?" Riku asked, sensing Sora's uncertainty.

"I've never done this before." Sora winced.

"It's alright. I'm sure you'll do just fine." Riku held out his cock and pumped himself a few times to encourage Sora.

"Thanks Sensei." Sora smiled as he slowly reached with a trembling hand and took Riku's slight erection.

"You're most welcome." Riku let out a sigh of gratification as Sora started to move his hand up and down his long shaft.

"Sensei? Is this right?" Sora asked with reddened cheeks, embarrassed at his lack of experience.

"Mhm." Riku nestled his hand in Sora's wild chocolate spikes.

Riku watched as Sora gradually moved his hand up and down, gently pulling his cock with a soft hand job.

"S-Sensei?" Sora gulped.

"Yes?" Riku tried to control his breathing to talk.

"It, it's getting bigger," Sora looked up as Riku gave a soft smile.

"Have you not done this with yourself before?" Riku asked as Sora looked away.

"Sometimes at night. But it never gets this big," Sora continued his steady hand movements.

"It's what you're doing to me, Sora." Riku massaged Sora's hair as Sora sped his head slightly, seeing Riku's cock twitch and grow because of it.

"D-does it feel good, Sensei?" Sora had to ask as he felt Riku's erection harden.

"Very good," Riku gasped.

"It feels so hot Sensei." Sora's body shuddered as the friction from his hand heated his entire body.

"It feels like its going to melt from pleasure," Riku exhaled.

"I'll cool it down." Sora smiled, just before he licked the tip.

"Nygh!" Riku's body tensed as he rolled his head back.

Sora licked his way from the bottom of Riku's tip, to the slit, and up to the top of the head, all while Riku moaned rhythmically.

"D-don't stop." Riku said huskily as Sora lifted Riku's dick up and licked the underside, feeling the vein as it pulsed. "Oh god!" Riku mewled in ecstasy as Sora flickered his tongue along the twitching vein.

"It's getting hotter Sensei," Sora took a moment to breathe while Riku panted. Riku couldn't form words as his open mouth struggled to close itself.

"It's so hot, so big," Sora eyed Riku's erection. "I don't know if it'll fit," Sora said to himself as he pumped Riku's cock, licking the slit repeatedly as Riku's thighs trembled.

"Sora!" Riku gasped, holding onto his desk, behind Sora, to stabilize himself.

"It's already leaking," Sora watched as small drops of precum spewed out of the slit and dripped down Riku's hardened length.

Sora took a deep breath before he held Riku's dick straight before his eyes, and then, let his mouth suffocate it.

"Nya!" Riku clenched his wooden desk as Sora quaked in his nervousness. He didn't know what to do, and the idea of Riku's dick in his mouth made him so happy and anxious, he was starting to feel sick. Sora inhaled as much as air as he could through his nose as he accepted the fact that his fantasy was coming true. He officially had Riku's cock in his mouth, and it's heated weight paralyzed him.

Sora slowly started to bob his head back and forth, feeling Riku's throbbing erection become even heavier. After a few minutes of doing so, Sora looked up to see that Riku's eyes were closed as the silverrete panted loudly through his open mouth.

"Does it feel good?" Sora took a short break to ask and Riku nodded with the small amount of energy that he had.

Sora gave an innocent smile before he continued in his guilty pleasure, sucking harder now that he had warmed up to the act. Within seconds, Sora noticed that Riku was thrusting his hips towards Sora's face, shoving his dick further inside Sora's mouth. Sora let out a moan as he gripped Riku's thighs, holding them in place as the silver haired teacher shuddered.

"I, I can't hold it much longer," Riku gasped as he found himself swaying his hips steadily into Sora's face, leaving Sora no choice but to sit still as he gulped and moaned on the cock in his mouth.

"M!" Sora gasped and coughed out his nose as Riku's balls slapped his chin, a result of Riku's hips speeding their movement.

"Sora!" Riku placed his hands in Sora's hair and tugged upward on the spikes just as his cock twitched, squirting his love down Sora's throat.

"Mm! Ymm!" Sora screamed uneasily as he had no choice but to swallow for the first time. Sora shivered as he swallowed repetitively, forcing the heated sticky milk down his body while Riku sighed repeatedly. Sora slowed down his panicked breathing as he adjusted, and once all the come made its way down inside him, he let his hand fall off of Riku's cock and watched it slip out of his mouth. Sora gasped deeply, catching his breath as he realized what he had just done, and with who.

"Riku? Riku!" There was a loud knock on the teachers door.

Riku's eyes widened with a paralyzed fear as he gulped, shoved his wet dick in his pants, and fixed his clothing.

"Get up!" Riku whispered harshly at Sora, who wiped his face and scrambled to his feet.

"Riku? You in there?" The voice asked louder.

"Coming!" Riku shouted, pointing to a desk for Sora to sit in while the brunette followed along and opened his textbook, as if to look like he was there for help.

"Ah, there you are," Yuffie walked in with a smile.

"Sorry about that, I'm helping a student." Riku tried to remain calm.

"You don't look so well. Do you have a fever?" Yuffie asked, putting her palm on Riku's heated forehead.

"I had one earlier, it must be coming back," Riku quickly lied.

"Hmm, well make sure to get some rest. And drink plenty of water. I just came to pick up your attendance sheets." Yuffie saluted Riku as the silverrete went to his desk, fumbled through some drawers, and pulled out a couple documents.

"Thank you." Riku smiled.

"No problem! See ya later! Bye Sora!" The energetic teenager left and Riku quietly shut the door behind her.

"That was close." Sora panted, released all his stored up nerves.

"Yeah." Riku sighed in agreement.

Both men were quiet until Sora shifted uneasily in his desk.

"I, I think I'm ready." Sora smiled shyly as he twisted his legs over the other, his erection painfully trapped in his skinny jeans.

"Listen, Sora, I've been thinking about it," Riku looked away.

"Yeah?" Sora could feel a let down coming on.

"Maybe we should just, forget about everything that happened today." Riku finished quietly.

"Oh," Sora exhaled disappointingly. His chest crashed as his heart sunk further down inside himself.

"You're a great student, Sora-san, but this isn't appropriate. I shouldn't have engaged in such acts with you." Riku tried to make his point clear.

"I see." Sora looked down at his lap, feeling his aching erection and his tightening eyes as they restricted water from escaping.

"Sora, please don't cry." Riku kneeled by Sora's desk, and took the brunette's hands.

"O-one more kiss?" Sora begged as he bit his lip irresistibly.

"Ok." Riku couldn't help but smile as he let Sora press their lips together. Riku moaned quietly into Sora's mouth as the brunette let his fingers dance over Riku's shoulders.

"I'm going to miss that." Sora gave a small smile as he kept his face hidden in Riku's neck.

"Sora, you need to forget it." Riku cleared his throat, but Sora couldn't help but sniffle.

"I don't want to Sensei." Sora was hoping that with each extra kiss, he'd magically convince Riku to change his mind.

"It needs to stay a secret. Sensei's and Sora's secret, ok?" Riku asked, but Sora couldn't agree.

"I, I don't want that kind of a secret with my Sensei." Sora blinked his eyes quickly to repress the tears that were on the verge of falling.

"It never happened. We never did anything." Riku said clearly.

Sora's eyes shook as they filled with water.

"Sora," Riku reached for the brunette, but the young teen grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. "Sora!" Riku shouted, but by then all he could hear was the distancing footsteps fleeing down the hall. Riku sighed to himself, knowing that he had to fix the problem he had just caused.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So I accidentally started writing this, when I explicitly told myself NOT to work on any other stories other than A Taste Of Loneliness, Can You Keep My Secret, and No More Broken Pieces. Sadly, I couldn't help myself, and before I knew it, I wrote this and I have another story on the way. Don't worry, **THIS IS NOT THE END. There will be another chapter**, but I haven't started that yet and I'm almost scared to since I still haven't updated my other more important stories. Please check out my other stuff! I have TONS of KH yaoi, all pairings, mostly rated M's lol.

Thank you for reading!

**Heart, Sarabellum**


	2. Our Special Secret

Riku couldn't believe himself as he knocked anxiously on the front door of Sora's home.

"Hello?" A light tempered brunette woman answered the door.

"Hi. I'm Riku, and I teach Sora Japanese at Radian Garden High." Riku introduced himself politely.

"You must be Riku Sensei. Sora talks about you a lot." The sweet woman smiled.

"He's a wonderful student. It's an honor to have him in class." Riku gave a slight bow out of courtesy.

"That's wonderful to hear. He came home a little while ago, but he was quick to his room, which isn't like him. He's been there ever since, which also isn't like him. Did, did something happen in your class?" The brunette with a long braid and a pink bow asked calmly.

Riku's face went red as he cleared his throat, feeling awkward about having to lie about receiving a blow job from the woman's son. "Nothing too serious. I noticed his frustration in class, and so I thought it would be best to check up with him." Riku gave a friendly smile.

"That's very kind of you. I know he's extremely fond of your class. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." The woman in the pink dress smiled. "I'm Aerith, by the way." Aerith said as she let Riku inside.

"Thank you. I'll do whatever I can to help Sora." Riku excused himself as he went upstairs and knocked on Sora's bedroom.

"I'm studying!" Sora yelled from his room, but Riku opened the door anyway.

"Sora," Riku stepped inside and shut the door behind him, shocked speechless when he saw the brunette rubbing irritated eyes, as if many tears had made their way through.

"What do you want?" Sora asked, his heart exhausted from all the changing emotions.

"I wanted to apologize, Sora. I feel like talking anywhere is safer than at the school." Riku walked up to Sora, who sniffled as he sat up on his bed.

"Ok. So talk." Sora wiped his eyes as he gulped. Riku sat down next to the sad brunette.

"Sora, I, I feel terrible about what happened. I want you to know that. I'm sorry about all the confusion, I just," Riku looked away, searching for the right words. "I'm just as conflicted as you." Riku frowned.

"I'm just confused." Sora scrunched his knees to his chest.

"Me too." Riku sighed.

"I love you, and that's the only certainty that I need to know." Sora smiled shyly.

Riku felt his cheeks tint with a soft pink as he smiled back. "I love you too Sora."

"You do? You really really love me?" Sora asked and Riku nodded slowly.

"But it's illegal Sora. You're still sixteen, and I'm twenty two. That age gap can't be ignored." Riku pointed out.

"But it doesn't have to matter." Sora fought back.

"Sora, it's illegal. There's no way around that." Riku held his hands out in annoyance.

"Only if we had sex." Sora shrugged.

"We already had oral." Riku sighed as he looked away.

"Do you regret it, Sensei? Do you regret me?" Sora asked with pain in his voice.

"No, Sora. Not at all." Riku answered honestly, his eyes sincere as they gazed straight into sea blue orbs.

"Why must a law limit our love?" Sora asked with a hurt smile. "Who are they to tell me who I can and can't love?" Sora's smile grew with his frustration.

"I don't know Sora," Riku shook his head, wishing he had answers.

"Well, it'll only be in question for another year and a half. Once I'm eighteen, then,"

"Sora, you're a student, and I'm a teacher. Who knows what could happen in the time that we would have to wait to pass?" Riku asked with concern.

"I, I'm willing to wait for you." Sora responded quietly.

"Sora, I don't think I can ask that of you." Riku frowned as he put his hand on Sora's soft cheek.

"If you can't ask me to wait, then what would you have me do?" Sora asked curiously.

"Understand." Riku said longingly.

"I can't do that." Sora shook his head.

"Then forget." Riku guessed.

"Do you love me?" Sora pounded the mattress beneath him.

"Ye-yes." Riku panted, intimidated by Sora's raw anger.

Sora gulped, then pushed Riku down on his bed and forced him into a rough kiss. Riku squirmed uneasily as Sora smashed his lips on Riku, keeping the elder down with his body.

"Sora?" Aerith's footsteps could be heard coming up the steps.

Sora sprang back up, straightened his demeanor, and opened the textbook that was laying lazily on his bed.

"Hey." Sora looked up when Aerith opened the door.

"Oh, I see you're doing just fine." Aerith smiled.

"Yeah, Sensei's a great teacher." Sora cleared his throat.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Aerith asked Riku, who fumbled with his words.

"Oh, no ma'am, I couldn't impose."

"Nonsense. I'll just be off to the store to get the necessities for the meal. Would you mind watching over Sora while I'm gone?" Aerith asked cautiously.

"Not at all." Riku smiled just before Aerith shut the door, went downstairs, and left the house.

"Sora, I," Riku shook his head, not knowing where to begin after that aggressive kiss.

"I'm sorry I kissed you. I can't help it. I love you Sensei." Sora hung his head.

"Sora, I love you too, but we can't let this get a hold of us. It's illegal." Riku put his head in his hands.

"For now. And only if we get caught!" Sora was quick to answer.

"Only if we get caught? Sora! That's not an argument!" Riku shook his heavy head.

"Well what else do you want me to say? Huh?" Sora yelled back. "Can you tell someone not to love, and expect them to obey just because it's some law? You can make a law about not breathing, but that won't stop anyone from doing it!"

"You need to breathe to live!" Riku reasoned.

"And I need you to live." Sora smiled peacefully.

Riku scoffed, shook his head, sighed angrily, and then fisted the mattress.

"Do you have to be so fucking perfect?" Riku asked with a laugh, causing Sora's face to flush.

"Only when you're around." Sora giggled.

"You're so sweet," Riku put a hand on Sora's cheek, pressing their lips together. Sora sat up fully to reach more easily as he pulled on Riku's long silver hair.

"Mph!" Riku groaned as Sora tugged on his hair, driving his own hands onto Sora's delicious hips under the boys pants.

"Nygh!" Sora broke the kiss to gasp as he felt Riku's palms on his skin.

"Sorry." Riku exhaled deeply.

"It's ok." Sora smiled, letting his tongue flicker teasingly along the inside of Riku's lips.

"Mm," Riku moaned with lust as he widened his mouth, allowing Sora to enter, curious to feel the timid brunette lead.

"Emph," Sora mewled as he bashfully explored Riku's warm mouth. Riku tickled Sora's tongue with his, encouraging his student to relax and enjoy the kiss. Sora picked up on the lesson by his teacher, and aggressively shoved his tongue further inside Riku's wet cavern.

Riku groaned in satisfaction, letting his fingers slip and slide up and down Sora's slim hips.

"Sensei," Sora whimpered, breaking for some air as Riku exhaled deeply through his nose.

"Sora," Riku grinned happily as he laid down on his back, pulling Sora on his chest.

"Sensei's so strong," Sora admired Riku's toned muscles as he delicately traced his fingers over Riku's shirt.

Riku could only inhale as he smiled, wanting so reveal his true strength to the brunette. Riku undid the buttons on his shirt, revealing his firm chest and solid abdominals.

"Sensei," Sora circled his fingertips over Riku's pale flesh. "You're beautiful," Sora looked into Riku's eyes as he sat up over him, venturing the light canvas before him.

"I'd fail in comparison to you, Sora-san." Riku gave a soft smile as Sora blushed.

Sora lowered his body down and used a determined tongue to clean Riku's nipple.

"Ah!" Riku gasped, lifting his chest up into Sora's mouth. Sora placed his palms on Riku's pectorals, pushing them down as Riku fought back by inhaling as deeply as he could. Sora flickered his tongue repeatedly, loving the way that Riku squirmed beneath him, wriggling with a curious hunger.

"Does it feel good, Sensei?" Sora asked with a natural tilt of his head.

"It's so amazing, it'd be torture to stop." Riku gasped as Sora grinned.

"Then I'll have to keep it up, for as long as I can." Sora giggled before he attended Riku's other pink button, feeling it harden as he firmly sucked.

"Oh fuck!" Riku huffed, digging his hands in Sora's hair as he forced Sora down on his chest.

"Your body is so warm." Sora gulped, feeling the heat that seared off of Riku's body with a light trace of perspiration.

"It's because I'm aroused, Sora." Riku confessed as he panted, slowly and steadily bucking his hips upward, into Sora's. The young brunette whimpered as he forcefully drove his hips downward, applying a firm pressure in a tug of war between Riku's groin and his.

"Holy shit," Riku swallowed, planting his hands roughly on Sora's ass and shoved it down as sturdily as he could, all while he continued to thrust his body up.

"Nya!" Sora let out a pleasured cry as he gripped Riku's shoulders, rolling his hips back to give more of his ass as a prisoner to Riku's hands, also trying to rub his crotch against Riku's.

"Sora, Sora, god this feels too good." Riku closed his eyes as he started rolling his hips upward steadily, dry humping his student's hips.

"Sensei, Sensei I'm so hard. Sensei it's hurting." Sora whined loudly as his erection remained trapped behind skinny jeans.

"Where? Where does it hurt?" Riku asked as he slowed down his aggressive thrusts.

"My, my parts." Sora admitted quietly as he blushed.

"Tell me exactly where." Riku ordered with a hungry appetite for his delicious student, who's flushed face was too cute to pass up.

"My, my penis Sensei." Sora bit his lip, feeling guilty for saying such a word aloud.

"Just your penis, Sora?" Riku couldn't help but drown out the embarrassment of his adorably flustered student.

"My balls are really heavy too," Sora fidgeted impatiently, trying to get in a position that didn't cause his aching hardness to throb.

"You're so cute when you get shy, Sora." Riku smiled, lifted his body up with his abs ever so slightly to kiss Sora's lips.

"Th-thank you Sensei." Sora felt his face turn a bright red.

"Would you like some help, with your erection?" Riku asked, smirking as Sora turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Kudasai?" Sora whimpered, shifting again in his eagerness.

"We should make this quick." Riku said as he reached down, unzipped Sora's pants, and freed his member.

"Eh!" Sora put a hand over his mouth as his body shook with anxiousness.

"The second I touched it, it immediately hardened. Is this your first hand job?" Riku asked and Sora nodded shyly, birthing a sweet smile from Riku's face. "I'm honored, Sora." Riku slowly pumped as his student let out consistent moans.

"How's that feel? You feel good?" Riku asked as Sora nodded, unable to speak as he let out short breath's.

"Good; good boy." Riku sped up, feeling precum as it leaked out of Sora's slit.

"Sensei I cant!" Sora whined with a cry.

"Ok, hang on, we can't make a mess." Riku slowed his hand down, looking around for a cup or a bowl for Sora to come in.

"Sensei it hurts!" Sora wailed, nudging his body towards Riku.

"Is there a cup in here?"

"Over there!" Sora pointed to his desk, wanting to release his load quickly.

"Ok hang on Sora, hang on baby." Riku set Sora aside, sprang for the cup, and stood over Sora. The brunette sat up on his bed, his body shuddering as he whimpered uncontrollably.

"You want to come?" Riku asked and Sora nodded impatiently, his erection standing straight up, falling slowly onto his stomach with its heavy weight.

"Please Sensei? Please can I come now?" Sora begged as his thighs quaked.

"Alright here we go, in here, come in here." Riku helped Sora go on all fours and held the cup underneath him as he rapidly pumped.

"Ah, ah, it's coming out!" Sora gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut as he came.

"Shh, ok, good boy, Sora. Good job." Riku slowly applied pressure as he milked Sora dry.

"Hah, Ah!" Sora panted, falling down on his bed, his face as red as a beet.

"Feeling better?" Riku asked, setting the cup aside as he stared as Sora's exposed, tan, bubbly ass.

"Yeah," Sora gulped, keeping his exhausted eyes closed.

"Sora, I, I don't know what to do." Riku sat down, placing a gentle hand on Sora's butt, rubbing it softly.

"Love me?" Sora asked, turned his head to look behind him at Riku.

"I already do." Riku smiled. The silverrete fixed Sora's boxers and pants, giving him a playful spank before Sora sat up.

"I love you Sensei. I'll never stop, no matter what the laws say." Sora gulped in dedication.

"I know that my feelings for you are real, and that I don't want them to go away." Riku confessed as well, putting a hand on Sora's cheek. The brunette sat up on his knees, reaching up to kiss the tip of Riku's nose. When Sora's peck came to an end, Riku put his hands on the side of his head, and tilted it downward so that he could kiss it properly.

"Arigatou, Sensei." Sora giggled.

"Sora, if we try and let this continue, we'll have to hide it. Can you do that? Can you hide your feelings for me, and our relationship for nearly two years?" Riku asked and Sora bit his lip.

"I'll do anything I need to, if it means I get to be with you." Sora blinked innocently.

Riku nodded. "I can't imagine letting you slip out of my fingers. I can't imagine letting you get away. But coming to this kind of love, to our love, it's just so risky." Riku thought deeply.

"Life is a risk, and love is the greatest feeling that life can offer. Isn't it worth it?" Sora asked as he tilted his head.

"Are you seriously just sixteen? I swear you sound like an old man." Riku chuckled.

"I just say what I'm thinking." Sora shrugged with a blush.

"You're a very wise student, Sora. And I love that about you." Riku ran his fingers through Sora's chocolate spikes.

"Thank you, Sensei." Sora rested his hand on Riku's, after Riku held it over Sora's cheek. "Sensei?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"Are, are we dating?" Sora asked, his face showing fear for a possible rejection, but his voice was hopeful.

"I, if, if you want." Riku gulped nervously.

"Can we make it official, even if it's just between us?" Sora asked with excitement.

"Alright. Sora, will you be mine?" Riku linked fingers with Sora's.

"Of course Sensei!" Sora tightened his grip of Riku's hand as he hugged Riku.

"How much time do you think we have until your mom comes back?" Riku asked as he and Sora rested side by side on Sora's bed.

"My mom?" Sora asked curiously as Riku put a hand on Sora's tan side, lifted up his shirt slightly to do so.

"Yeah, your mom." Riku repeated.

"You mean Aerith?" Sora asked with confusion.

"She's not your mom?" Riku asked, then becoming the confused one.

"Nope. She took me in when my parents died." Sora explained quietly.

"When, when was this?" Riku asked with urgent concern.

"Three years ago." Sora shrugged as he laid on his side.

"While you were in my class?" Riku couldn't believe that he never sensed any sign of sadness from the brunette before.

"Right before. They were hit by a drunk driver right at the end of my eighth grade year, and I went a couple months going from one foster home to a home and back. Then at the end of August that year, Aerith took me in. She's been a great guardian, and a wonderful role model." Sora added with a smile.

Upon hearing such news, Riku couldn't help but frown.

"Sora I had no idea that you were struggling with that," Riku sympathized.

"It's ok Sensei." Sora bit his lip, unsure of what he could really say or do.

"No, Sora, that's, I'm so sorry." Riku pulled the teen boy closer to his own body.

"It's fine Sensei. I miss them, but, they're gone." Sora felt his eyes water and his throat swell up before he coughed, sitting up to wipe his eyes before the leaked.

"Sora, it's ok." Riku put his arm around the brunette, kissing his temple.

"I try to stay positive, and focus on what I have now." Sora shrugged as if it were that simple.

"You're truly an inspiration," Riku combed Sora's bangs out of his face.

"Thank you Sensei. It means a lot coming from you." Sora smiled proudly.

"Sora, no matter how challenging these next two years will be, we can be grateful that at least we have them, and each other." Riku pulled Sora into his lap.

"I really am so happy that we can be together, Sensei." Sora snuggled into Riku's chest.

"Please, now that we're dating, call me Riku? At least when we're alone." Riku chuckled.

"Ok, Riku." Sora smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Tomorrow's class will be interesting. I don't know how I'm supposed to teach when I have my sexy, adorable, beautiful, sweet, caring boyfriend right in front of me, yet beyond my touch." Riku shook his head with a smirk.

"Sensei!" Sora whined with an embarrassed blush.

"It's Riku," Riku smiled.

"I guess it'll be really hard to know what we are, and act like we aren't, but I'll always respect you as my Sensei." Sora nodded with honesty.

"You can call me Riku like my other students." Riku pointed out.

"They'll wonder why I so suddenly switched to doing so, and besides, this is our little secret." Sora smirked.

"Yeah, Sora's and Sensei's secret." Riku winked.

* * *

**Author's note: OMG I totally thought that I posted this back when I first wrote it, a month ago! I'm so sorry for the delay. Anyway, I really hope that you enjoyed this short little story that I wrote!**

To Rikuobsession: Yes! You were the first to review, thanks! Riku has a lot to learn, but that's the beauty of a student teaching the teacher ^_^

To kindofabadger: Hahaha, yes, my mind was seriously hating me while I wrote this story, and a few others that I've started. I still need to focus on my other bigger stories!

To KidaKama: Thank you!

To Pockylove01: Sorry for the wait!

To anon: I actually owe you a big thank you, because it was your review that was emailed to my phone that caused me to check my account for this story, when I saw that there was only one chapter. If you hadn't reviewed, I honestly would have never realized that this story was missing its second chapter! So thank you. And yes, I will be making more Soriku's, and I do have other KH yaoi pairings to read while you wait. I agree, Riku and Sora forever ^_^

Thank you everyone for reading, and thank you to those who reviewed!

**Please check out A Taste Of Loneliness, which has 394 reviews and 27 chapters to date!**

**Love, Sarabellum**


End file.
